headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
K-2SO
| aliases = Kay-Tuesso Star Wars Databank; K-2SO character profile. Phonetic spelling. | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = KX-series security droid | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Vulpter Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide; Planetary site of initial construction. | associations = Arakyd Industries Corporate entity that manufactured K-2SO. First Galactic Empire Original programming; later defected by way of re-programming. Alliance to Restore the Republic | known relatives = | status = Destroyed | born = 12 BBY Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide | died = 0 BBY | 1st appearance = Rogue One: A Star Wars Story | final appearance = | actor = Alan Tudyk }} K-2SO is a fictional robot and a supporting character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He was introduced in the 2017 feature film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, where he was played and voiced by actor Alan Tudyk. Biography K-2SO was the designation for a KX-series security droid with a male personality that was active during the early days of the Galactic Civil War. K-2SO had been appropriated by agents of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and reprogrammed to service their needs. Being reprogrammed altered K-2SO's baseline personality, and also gave him some measure of independent action. He was assigned to Alliance spy Cassian Andor. K-2SO accompanied Cassian Andor on several mission in 0 BBY, which included a prison break-out to liberate young criminal Jyn Erso from an Imperial labor camp on Wobani. K-2SO then piloted the ship that brought Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso to the planet Jedha, where the Rebels had hoped to establish an audience with fringe extremist Saw Gerrera, who had allegedly made contact with an Imperial defector named Bodhi Rook. K-2 was instructed to stay aboard the ship during the mission, but upon detecting the presence of violence, came to Cassian's side and assisted him by dispatching a few Imperial Stormtroopers with a hand grenade. K-2SO was also present on a follow-up mission to Eadu where Jyn Erso's father, Galen Erso, had been taken after being conscripted back into Imperial Service. K-2 disclosed to Jyn Erso that Cassian was under secret orders to assassinate her father. Galen Erso did die at this time, but not because of Cassian. Their next mission brought them to Scarif, which contained a data vault containing detailed schematics of the Imperial space station known as the Death Star. Galen Erso, an architect on the Death Star, had designed a flaw in the design that, if exploited, could enable an attacking force to destroy the space station. Cassian and Jyn were tasked with retrieving the data tapes, at which point, K-2SO began transmitting them electronically off-world to the Alliance fleet in orbit above the planet. A group of Imperial Stormtroopers raided the computer terminal room just as the droid finished transmitting the data and blasted him to bits with laser fire. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Notes & Trivia * * Actor Alan Tudyk provided the voice for K-2SO, but also wore a motion capture suit for most of the character's scenes except for ones that required a stunt double. * K-2SO was programmed with a masculine personality, even though droids are not designed to be gender-specific. Those associated with K-2SO usually refer the droid by the pronoun "he" or "him". * In the "K-2SO" character profile featurette on Rogue One: A Star Wars Story home media, it is shown that K-2SO walks with a loose gait and slumped shoulders, to distinguish him from other droid models of the same series. * Another KX-series security droid of note is K-4D8, who was active around the year 18 BBY. See also External Links * * K-2SO at Wikipedia * * * Appearances |-|Films= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 1 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 2 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 3 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 4 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 5 * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 6 |-|Novels= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars: Catalyst * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References